


A Growing Hope

by satans_basement



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Belly Kink, F/M, Feeding Kink, Stuffing, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 21:24:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15349050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satans_basement/pseuds/satans_basement
Summary: Sayaka and Makoto participate in some unusual activities.





	A Growing Hope

Despite the promise of a killing game, life within Monokuma’s barricaded academy was surprisingly peaceful. The students mingled and socialized despite the circumstances, quickly growing acquainted with one another. The closest seemed to be Makoto Naegi and Sayaka Maizono, on the account that they were former classmates having reconciled. It seemed they were inseparable - very rarely was one seen without the other. At first glance they seemed to be no different than your typical childhood friends, such as playfully picking on each other - with Makoto typically on the receiving end - and exchanging idle gifts purchased from the MonoMono Machine. However, there was somewhat of a deeper layer to their relationship that none were aware of. 

“Sayaka… I - _huurp!_ \- don’t know how much more… I can - _hic!_ \- take…”

The lucky student’s groggy plea only elicited a giggle from his blue-haired friend. The dining hall was completely empty, save for both students. On one of the smaller and rounded tables, which happened to be where both students were seated at, was a wide array of platters and plates - most of them empty and cleared out, save for a handful of stray crumbs. What remained on the platters were pastries of all sorts; cookies, cakes, danishes, biscuits, macarons, and even donuts (which made them all the more glad Aoi wasn’t in the vicinity), each of them having been lovingly prepared by Sayaka, who held a passion for cooking despite her career being focused on performing. 

“Come on, Makoto! I’m sure you can fit just a _little_ more…”

Sitting across from the idol was Makoto Naegi, who wasn’t nearly as excited or energetic as her. He leaned back in his chair, eyes half-lidded and mouth hanging agape as his fingers grazed along the curved surface of his stomach. His unfortunate hoodie had received the full force of his swelling gut, growing tighter and tighter until it was forced to uselessly rest atop the mound of fatty flesh. Despite the layers of soft pudge clinging to his midsection, it had a certain overstuffed, taut look to it. The ample mass spilled over his lap and pushed against the edge of the table, giving the lucky student a lingering sense of discomfort. His plump fingers wandered the quivering heap of gurgling flab, softly and delicately rubbing into the aching flesh in an attempt to soothe the throbbing bellyache. While it wasn’t an agonizing sort of pain that left him desperately clamoring for relief, it did leave him with a nagging soreness. 

He parted his thin lips to release a low groan, but was immediately met with a sudden mouthful of sugary fluff - a danish, judging by the sweet buttery substance that began to ooze over his taste buds. A muffled cry of surprise ripped past his throat, followed by a low moan that dripped with a sort of hybrid between dismay and pleasure. Smiling upon receiving approval from the overstuffed boy, Sayaka began to carefully ease the rest of the pastry into his mouth. He slowly chewed through the small pastry, cheeks swelling and trembling as yet another snack was passed through his body. Crumbs trickled down the length of his rounded chin like a landslide, clinging to the fabric of his hoodie. After a few cautious chews, followed by a few slick gulps, the pastry had been consumed just like countless others. 

Unbeknownst to those around her, Sayaka had always had somewhat of a kink for chubbier boys. During performances, her eyes would unconsciously wander to the more heavyset members of the audience - as much as she attempted to avoid doing such a thing. After hours, she would often fantasize about feeding cute boys whatever sweet treats she ended up baking for them, groping their swelling tummies while whispering loving words of encouragement into their ears. However, due to her stardom and the consequences that came with it - most notably, the nosy paparazzi that somehow got ahold of everything that occured within her private life - making her dream a reality was far out of the question. This had to be one of the benefits of their entrapment in Hope’s Peak Academy; while they were isolated from the outside world, it gave the young idol a breath of fresh air as she seemed to be free from the countless news sources clamoring for any negligible details of her personal life.

While she did find a few of her classmates some degree of attractive, namely Leon and Byakuya, it just so happened the lucky student stuck out to her the most - the fact they shared a past only sealed the deal. While they chatted and hung out, Sayaka occasionally led him into the dining hall when she was certain none of her classmates were inside, nor had any plans to go inside. While at first apprehensive and shy about her wishes to feed him, she was pleasantly surprised to find he was completely on board and their feeder/feedee relationship quickly blossomed. While once sporting an average frame, he quickly began to fill out as a result of his consistent binges, becoming thicker and heavier over time - in Sayaka’s eyes, he only got cuter and cuter. Luckily, his billowy hoodie concealed a majority of his weight gain and therefore allowed their activities to go relatively unnoticed. However, it seemed their latest session forced the lucky student to outgrow his attire.

“Ugh… Sayaka… I don’t feel so-” Makoto was abruptly cut off as a hearty belch rumbled past his lips, loud enough to catch the attention of anyone passing by. Luckily, it appeared his sudden outburst didn’t alert anyone, which relieved both Sayaka and the flustered Makoto. A strong shade of crimson dominated his chubby cheeks, and he swiftly averted his gaze in a fit of humiliation. 

“I’m so proud of you, Makoto!” The idol softly congratulated as she swiped a hand along his face, therefore removing most of the crumbs sticking to his visage. She then moved her grip to his bloated gut, which gurgled and sloshed as it worked to digest the abundance of sugary goods brewing away inside of it. Her delicate fingers eagerly yet carefully fondled and gripped the doughy belly; the pale chub squished and wobbled beneath her grip, like a mass of thick, heavy gelatin. Makoto couldn’t help but moan pleasurably, eyes gently closing as he relaxed his nerves and allowed the idol to massage his gut. He just couldn’t possibly deny how good all of this felt - so much so, he never wanted it to end. Her fingers felt so nice against his skin, being enough to quell the throbbing pain eating away at him from the inside. 

Similarly, Sayaka was in a world of pleasure; just the mere sight of her friend’s heavy, wide stomach was enough to get her excited. He looked positively adorable with such an abundance of soft fat adorning his frame, and the way it felt was even better. It felt like fresh dough beneath her fingertips, which made her shiver with pleasure. While at first it was warm and doughy, the more she pressed into it, the more firm and taut it got. The lingering desire to claim every inch of Makoto’s gut fueled her, prompting her to run her fingers along as much of the rounded mound as she could. The soft hiccups, moans and belches that were pushed past his lips sparked her blush to intensify, as they were like the cherry on top of the world’s best sundae in her eyes. 

Eventually, she leaned in closer and planted a sudden kiss on his cheek, before proudly patting the surface of his stomach. “You did really good this time, Makoto. I can’t wait to see how much you’ll pack away next time…~”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks james


End file.
